Your Sister Is Dead Because Of You!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What if Anna never freeze? What if she was struck with Hans sword? What if actually Elsa look up? What if something magical happen to Elsa at the very end? A very alternate ending to the movie. Inspiration from Iman-Maliki :D


**Inspired by Iman-Maliki from DeviantART :D**

* * *

_**"Your sister is dead because of you!" Hans pronounced to the very distraught and fearful Elsa**_

_**Elsa felt her whole world stop when he said that "No..." **_

* * *

'Well that's it' Elsa admitted silently to say herself as she collapse onto the ground.

'Everything I done. "Conceal, don't feel", obeying my parents for my safety and theirs, protecting Arendelle from me, shutting my sister out to protect her, giving up my childhood so that I can live in fear all my life because of my powers

All that and what do I get? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I lost my parents, my kingdom to this eternal winter I cursed them with, I lost myself to the fear, and most importantly my sister, who never gave up on me but died because of me. Oh Anna, why didn't you just stay away from me? Why keep trying to bring me back? Can't you see what have I done? Yet you still try' Elsa mentally said in her head.

She then heard Hans' taking out his sword, she didn't bother to look up at him. She really didn't want to face her death. All she wanted to do was shut herself off again like she did all this time. She didn't bother to fight back. What's the reason for it? There was nothing here for her to live for. She then felt Hans getting closer to her with the sword. Elsa closed her eyes slowly, accepting her fate. 'So this is it.' Elsa thought to herself. 'Don't worry Anna, big sis-'

"NOOO!" screamed a familiar voice, snapping Elsa back into reality "Huh?" Elsa said as she went to look up.

When Elsa manage to do so, all she saw was Hans bringing his sword down upon her and a purple and red blur stepping in front of her before she closed her eyes.

* * *

'I'm dead..I can't believe that is how it ends for me' Elsa thought to herself as she felt herself slip into darkness but she then felt something soft underneath her. 'Wait a minute. I can still feel? So I'm not dead?' Elsa said to herself, completely confuse by that. 'But how?' Desperate to know the truth, Elsa then open her eyes and saw two pairs of feet, facing each other. The pair of feet in front of her staggered a bit and she could see drops of blood, dotting the snowy ground 'Who save me?' She then saw a purple cape slowly fall gently in front of her along with a familiar bright red hair.

'No! Don't tell me it was?!' Elsa thought fearfully. She looked up to make sure her guess is right but deep down she secretly wished that she was wrong. Sadly, she was right. There stood Anna with a sword through her chest, hissing in pain! Her blood slowly drip onto the floor as she tried to complete her balance.

"What?!" Hans stuttered out in complete shock as he stared at Anna, who was not paying any attention to the wicked prince at all.

"A-Anna?!" Elsa gasped out. Anna than cough up a glob of blood from her mouth as she staggered a bit. This made Elsa panic even more. Anna slowly turn her head around so that she can face her older sister.

"El...sa...It's..o-okay.." Anna wheezed out as she clutch Hans' sword with her hand. Blood slowly made its way from the corner of her mouth.

Elsa almost went pale. Here her sister is, bleeding slowly out in front of her and still she was trying to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

Hans couldn't help but smirk at Elsa's face expression.

"Look at this Elsa. Now your sister really is dead because of you!"

"No..." Elsa trailed off. As much as she hate to admit it but it really is her fault that Anna is going to die because of her. Smirking evilly, Hans went to take his sword from Anna's chest but before he could do that Anna gripped Hans' hand and to his surprise her grip was pretty strong! Anna managed to turn her head half way and shouted

"E-Elsa..N-Now!"

At that moment, it felt like that Elsa was a whole different person. When she stood up, all the winds and snow started to swirl around, rapidly. For the first time since he been here, Hans felt absolute fear! He looked at Anna and tried to pull away from her but she wasn't letting go at all. Elsa then felt the storm inside her travel all throughout her body to it all centered in the palm of her hand. After a few more attempts, Hans manage to steal his sword away from Anna, who crumpled to the ground. By the time Hans got to react with Elsa, it was already too late! Elsa struck him right where his heart at. This made him stumbled back a little but he manage to control his body. He looked at Elsa and scowled at her.

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-You!" Hans stuttered out as he staggered a little to Elsa. Elsa kept her cold glare and still had her hand straight out, if she have to blast him again but she can tell she might not have to. Hans stagger a little more towards her and Anna. He then mustered all the strength he had left and charged for them!

"You..B-AHHH-!" Was all Hans said as he slip on the ground. As he was falling, he then turn into solid ice but unfortunately, he shattered into million of ice shards minute he made contact with the ground! Elsa turned away throughout this but looked back when she heard ice falling on the ground. She then notice that those ice shards were the prince.

"Serves him right" She said with no malice. Even though she hated the Prince, she couldn't help but feel pity towards his unfortunate death.

Suddenly, Elsa heard coughing and gasping behind her. It didn't take her long to know who it was! She turn around and screamed "Anna!" Then took off towards her sister. When she was staring to near her sister, Elsa then slide on her knees, her snow powers assisting her the best they could, all the way to she got to her little sister.

"Anna" Elsa said out in alarm as she took her little sister into her arms.

"E..Elsa..?" Anna breathed as she struggled to continue on what she was saying "You..didn't get..hurt..did you..?"

Elsa's face was twisted with such grief and worry but just shook her head.

"I'm..glad.." Anna finished as she winced a little. Blood starting to flood around them. Elsa quickly place a hand on the chest wound.

"Don't go. Please don't go Anna!" Elsa tried to say in a calming way but that was starting to fail.

Anna smiled brightly at her sister as blood began to leak more from the corner of her mouth. Elsa became alarmed when she saw the blood coming out more from her sister.

"Anna!"

"Elsa.." Anna began as she tried her best to still remain focus "I'm..I'm.."

"You're what Anna?" Elsa asked, feeling that she was at breaking point when she pull Anna close to her.

"Cold.." Anna finally replied as she try to nuzzled up against her sister "I'm so..cold.."

Elsa gasped but didn't say anything after that. Anna then looked at her sister and asked "A-Are..you..cold..too..?

Elsa just shake her head while trying to hold back a heart wrenching sob. Anna chuckled weakly as she said "That's right...th-the cold..doesn't bother...you..anyway..."

Elsa let out a watery laugh "You already know. You're the one who taught me to just let it go"

The two sisters both shared an innocent laugh which was cut short when Anna stop herself. She then weakly reach for her sister's cheek and began to caress it as she said "I'll..telll..Mama and Papa..that you..said..hi.."

Elsa just shook her head as she yelled at Anna

"No Anna. You don't have to tell them anything! Because you are staying here with me, you hear?! You're staying here with me!" Elsa said as she began to put a little more pressure on Anna's wound, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Anna smiled teary at her sister as her eyes began to flutter. Elsa took notice. Of this and began to scream "Anna! No!" while she shook her sister roughly. Anna just kept smiling at her sister, the blood starting to slow down from the corner of her mouth. She then rasped out "Don't..worry Elsa..I'll make..sure that..the snowman..will be..waiting for..you.."

Feeling her time is near, Anna shakily pulled Elsa towards her. Elsa didn't bother to fight back but just simply let her sister pull her down. When Elsa was close enough, she then places a soft kiss on Elsa's forehead and kindly whispers "I..love you..Elsa.." Anna smiled sadly at her then all sparks from her eyes dull completely. Elsa gasped in horror as she felt her sister go limp in her arms.

"Anna?"

No response was heard from the little sister.

"Are you sleeping? If so then please tell me" Elsa said while she slapped Anna's cheek gently.

Still there was no response. Panic then set in for Elsa as she began to shake her sister's lifeless body.

"Wake up! Anna wake up please! Please! I can't say goodbye to you. You're too young! You said that we will be together again when you came to my ice palace. You have me believe that! Don't tell me that you lied?! Please Anna I need you! I'm sorry for being such a bad sister to you! I'm sorry that I told you to go away! I'm sorry I was so afraid of what you call beautiful! And I'm sorry that I was so afraid to let it go and be myself!" Elsa cried out as she pull her sister closer her to her, not caring if the blood was on her dress now too.

"So you gotta wake up! You gotta live because-!" She sniffed loudly while putting her sister on the ground.

There was a heart stopping pause as Elsa lean down to her sister and whispers

"I never got a chance to say I love you too..." After that was said, Elsa place a small kiss on Anna's forehead after she brush some hair away. Then broke completely down over her sister's lifeless body.

* * *

When her last tear drop onto her hand, a strange light began to emit from it! Elsa stop crying for a second and looked at her hand. As if she knew what she was doing, Elsa quickly place her hand on Anna's chest wound. When her hand was completely over the wound, Anna's chest was in a huge blue hue. The more Elsa put her mind to it, the brighter the blue hue glowed.

Slowly but surely, Elsa could see the wound starting to mend itself together like it never happen at all! But judging by the way it was mending, it look like it was a painful process. Elsa looked to see if Anna was in any pain but to her shock surprise, Anna didn't show any grimace just looking pale. "Come on. Come on Anna! Don't give up on me! You gotta pull through this for me!" Elsa chanted on as she prop her sister up with her free hand while she focus every bit of her new ability on the wound with her glowing hand.

The next few moments were the most crucial for Elsa's sanity and Anna's life.

After those moments the glowing from her hand stop, Elsa saw that Anna's wound mended and completely heal and all trace of blood was gone from it too. Elsa couldn't help but let an accomplish laugh out for her new ability. "I did it! Anna I-!" Elsa's face then fell when she saw Anna still not moving nor breathing. "Hey. Wake up sleepyhead. Time to get up" Elsa said as she try to control her voice while trying to keep a kind smile "Come on Anna. YOu need to get up" Elsa said, her voice starting to crack as she shook her sister, desperately. "I-I know you want to build a snowman. You always want you build a snowman with me! And to tell you the truth, I wanted to build one with you! You probably already know that but I always wanted to but I could never gather the courage to disobey our parents and open that door with fear. But now I open it!" Elsa cried as she looked at her sister's still pale face "Anna, you hear me?! It's open! I'm waiting for you to come walking right in with the goofy grin on your face" Elsa said with a shaky laugh "So please come in. I'm waiting for you!"

* * *

Still the red headed girl made no response.

Elsa was in hysterics! "Oh gods!" As she pulled her hand back, shakily. This can't be! She thought that would save Anna, she really thought. Anger, Fear, and Betrayal, all began to will up inside her like a vicious storm. She couldn't believe she was being play like a fool.

'How dare them give me kittle hope that I could save Anna?!' Elsa thought angrily but no snowstorm was made for that she was too weak. All she could do was rear her head back and yelled up to the sky "How dare you!"

"How dare who Elsa?" An voice asked in concern

Elsa quickly open her eyes and snapped her head back down, meeting a pair of blue concern and questioning eyes.

"A-Anna? Is that you?" Elsa dare to ask

"In the flesh" Anna joked weakly as she smiled at her sister.

Tears began welling back up in Elsa's eyes which made Anna highly concern for her older sister.

"Elsa? What's wron-?!"

Anna was silence by the sudden bone crushing hug from her older sister. "Oh Anna!" Elsa sniffed as she let all her tears fall from her face. Anna quickly return the hug with equal force as her sister when she felt her tears dribble down on her neck. The two Arendelle sisters stay that way for a few moments. After those moments passed, the two pull back from each other. Elsa gave Anna a teary smile and Anna gave her a loving smile as well until she felt a burning sensation. Anna quickly looked down at her arm and saw a red hand marking on it then look to see that Elsa's hand was really red. She then knew what happen when she put two and two together.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Anna whined as she rub her arm.

"For scaring me like that! I swear Anna I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Elsa cried as newly fresh tears came down her face. Anna looked at her with a loving smile and said while wiping away her tears "Hey. It's okay. I'm here now and you don't have to worry now because you saved me" Elsa sniffed a little before Anna threw herself at her sister, gently soothing her by saying

"Do you still want to build a snowman?"

* * *

***Sniff* Virtual tissues anybody? Review please! :D**


End file.
